Six Years After Breaking Dawn: Renesmee's Story
by lilly1720
Summary: What possibly can happen in about 6 years when Nessie is 15 turning 16? Her life changed and she changed too. But everybody looks the same except for her. This is done for now and I want comments! Rated T for language...
1. Chapter 1

Six years after Breaking Dawn: Nessie's Story:

Preface:

As you know oh dear reader, I'm Rennesme Cullen, daughter of Edward and Bella Cullen. And I already have the best friend ever! Jake! I'm currently looking and acting like a fifteen year old, yet really I should only be five or six. Amazing huh? Well I have an interesting story to tell about life as a half mortal and half immortal being.

At the time I was in the shower:

I applied my shampoo and conditioner and shaved. But it was no use; the hair would just grow back! So I wouldn't bother anymore. I heard a tapping noise at my shower door, which was very detailed. When I was "seven" daddy and Grampa added on my bathroom and Gramma and Aunty Alice helped me pick out the interior. It was redone; of course by the next two years.

Okay back to the mysterious tapping noise. I quickly covered my body with my long graceful arms and widened my eyes. It was Jake smiling. I hissed and told him to leave and come back in ten minutes. Fine I'll add the dialogue if you insisted.

"Hey Nessie!" he said smiling.

"Go! Jesus I'm in the freak'n shower, naked you dog!" I hissed.

"Gezzz Ness. Have to be pushy with the whole I'm a werewolf…?"

"If mom sees you… she, she's gonna dissemble you!"

"Humph, her best friend…?" he said.

"Yes, and I meant your a dog like a man hitting on pretty woman, and really I'm only like six."

"Fine,"

"SO LEAVE!!!!!! YOU PIG!"

"Aw, come on pigs are very tasty…. Yummy raw."

"LEAVE!" I hissed, "I am half vampire!"

"Yet still very attracted to me,"

"I'll talk to you in five minutes," I sighed.

Finally he left, but he was still right, I thought that he was very nice looking, attractive and very well built. I got out of the shower and dried myself off. I didn't just stand there and whip myself off like usual. I quickly ran off to my HUGE closet and got dressed as quick as well a vampire. So Jake wouldn't see anything.

2


	2. Chapter 2

Six years after Breaking Dawn: Nessie's Story:

Chapter 2:

I dressed in a nice t-shirt that Rose got me for my birthday. It was from Hollister but I really didn't like popular people clothes as I called it. It was strange because when I put it on I felt a whole lot stupider. Infact, that's probably not a word! I turned around to walk to the kitchen for some blood pudding. And saw Jake leaning against the wall.

"What?" I rolled my eyes.

"Nothing, it's just a second past five minutes." He winked.

"Okay, what…?" I crossed my arms and sighed.

"What? I just wanted to wish you a happy birthday?"

I wanted to say some remark that was absolutely sarcastic but his spell was upon me. "Oh how sweet of you." I said, "hey want to race to the main house?" I asked, I knew I could beat him in a second.

"Sure."

We walked out of the door and Jake turned into a wolf and I leaped onto a tree above him.

"3, 2, 1, go!" I said.

I launched off of the tree and onto the other tree and leaped across the river, while Jake just ran at the speed of sound. I was still ahead of him by a few feet, than I took the short cut. I leaped on top of the house onto daddy's old room and jumped into the window.

"I win!" I yelled, than saw Grampa staring at me. "Oh hey Grampa." I said and blushed.

"Nessie, who are you racing?" then Alice walked in,

"Jacob." She answered for me.

"Yes."

"Oh you're wearing my shirt?" Rose said ecstatic.

"Yeah," I grabbed it, "I guess I am."

Jake walked into the room and covered his… well um part. "Do you have any clothes?"

"Yes! I'll be back." Rose said. In a second she came back with a summer dress, "Here, the perfect fit! It'll look fabulous on you!"

We all laughed except Jacob.

2


	3. Chapter 3

Six Years After Breaking Dawn: Rennesme's Story

Chapter 3:

After we all stopped laughing at Jake he put on the dress. He looked like a total moron and than to ruin all of Jake's life Emmett walked in. He looked and then quickly walked out. You could hear his laughter from China.

"Great, it actually fits." Jake said.

"Are you going to stand on the street and wear too much make-up and ten inch heals or what?" Rose asked.

"Wow, you're the one to know."

Then that's when Rosalie broke and Daddy heard her thoughts. Daddy and Mommy came running from home to stop Rose from almost killing Jake.

"Hey," Mommy said.

"Um Rose control your thoughts please." Dad said.

"Fine, control the dumb dog."

"Jake…?" Mom questioned, "I haven't seen you in a while."

"Hi!" Jacob smiled.

"Um,"

"This is called what happens when a evil bitch named Rosalie wants to ruin your life. Even looking at myself in the mirror makes_ me_ want to vomit."

"Oh, it's not too bad." Mom said.

"Don't try to cheer me up the …" Jake said but Rose cut him off.

"Transvestite gig isn't so bad."

"The crowd, try to cheer up the crowd is what I meant to say." Jake said.

"What crowd?" Dad asked.

"Yeah Jake that made no sense…" I said.

"What? I said… oh…"

"What? Where is Jazz?" Alice asked.

"Um he's hunting." Dad said.

Then Emmett came in and Jacob went running and burst into the werewolf form I liked better because he couldn't talk and I think everybody would want that.

"Ha ha, he's such a coward,"Emmett said.

"No he's not Emmett." I burst in anger.

Dad got angry and so he showed his teeth. Then I got angry because I felt guilty and so I hissed at Dad and he read my mind and backed off. As if anything could get worse Jake ran away, maybe he was a coward?

"Mom we have to find Jake." I said.

"I dealt with this before he'll come back."

"I doubt it." I said.

"Don't worry about it Hunny."

In the meanwhile Dad asked a very important question…and I could go for some vampire diner tonight instead of people food…

"Who wants to go hunting?"

3


	4. Chapter 4

Six Years After Breaking Dawn: Rennesme's Story

Chapter 4: The Hunt

I was still sad about Jake running away and all but I needed to be "re-fueled" So I decided to hunt with my family, and maybe find Jake. "Rennesme you coming?" Dad asked.

"Yep."

"Okay."

We went to the woods and into the clearing. I smelled like blood still so I had to stay away from them, "Happy hunting," Dad said. And he went left with Mom and Rose and Alice and Grams and Gramp.

I went into my hunting mood and focused on the world around me. I heard a noise and I moved my head to the left. It was nothing. I heard another noise and pounced on where I thought it came from. I fell on my stomach and brushed off the earth. I saw a figure that looked just like a black blob and realized something else was hunting me. I ran off to find Daddy but than stopped realizing his instincts would kill me. So I stopped in my tracks and faced the blob…

It was another vampire, Jazz. "Stop it Jasper, it's me Rennesme, I am hunting just like you are, you don't have to kill me."

"I know, but your scent, it's"

"appetizing."

"Yes,"

"Do you realize you'll die if you kill me."

"I know,"

He looked so evil and I thought in six years he would get over the scent but he didn't. He was truly bloodthirsty and so I ran to mom. One her first hunt she almost killed harmless campers but didn't, so she won't kill me. So I ran.

"Mommy, mommy!!!!" I screamed.

"Nessie!" she said and walked over, "you know better than to come near me while I'm hunting we're dangerous!"

"I know, I know, Jasper almost killed me!" I said

"Oh damn it!" she grabbed my arm and we ran to the cottage.

"Stay here okay while I hunt, have some people food."

I walked to the kitchen and grabbed some food. Then to the living room and sat down to watch some TV. I grabbed the remote and clicked it on. It wouldn't go on.

"Crap, turn on already." I clicked it on again, "huh, must be dead batteries." I opened the thing to open up to reveille the batteries. No batteries, weird.

I went to the kitchen to retrieve the batteries and got some AA batteries. And I saw a figure.

"Hello." It said.

"Jake?" I questioned.

"Yep. Get me away from that bastard."

"Yeah he did call my mom a scank and stuff."

"Why did you leave?"

"I went to Port Angeles to see the most in-expensive huge dress."

"Why?"

"Just wait until tomorrow."

3


	5. Chapter 5

Six Years After Breaking Dawn: Rennesme's Story

Chapter 5: The Birthday

Today was my birthday and I was turning "16" but really only like seven. I only had one more year until I was immortal forever. I was having a sweet sixteen party and I invited all my friends. And best of all I can't wait to see what Emmett looked like in a dress. I would probably vomit when I did see him in it. I heard a knock on the door.

"Hey." It was mom, "Happy birthday Nessie." She said.

"Thanks, hey what's for breakfast?" I asked.

"What ever you want."

"Can I have human blood?"

"No!" she shouted.

"Why?"

"I don't want you to taste it if you're going to have your party today."

"Fine." I pouted.

"Me and your father will be at Grampa and Grammas house tonight so they don't get suspicious."

"Okay."

"Now just have cereal or something for breakfast and meet us at the main house."

"Okay." I got up and had cereal as she said and walked to the house. Jake caught me on the way there.

"Hey wanna come Jake?" I asked.

"Of course I'm coming on behalf of your mom and you. And I am gonna make Emmett wear the dress of course."

I chuckled.

I took the short cut through Dad's old room and went into the huge living room. "Hey guys." I said.

"Hello Rosalie." Jacob said.

"Um, when was the last time you showered? Oh yeah you just naturally smell."

"And you're just naturally a bitch…" Jake said in her ear and breathed in front of her nose.

"Guys," I said.

I saw Uncle Jazz sitting at the table and staring at me. "I'm sorry Rennesme." He said.

"It's fine, it's what any of us would have done." I said.

Did I mention my gift? I know you know what it is but I haven't found the need to put my hand on any ones cheek. All I wanted to know was how Jake was going to get Emmett in that dress.

Daddy read my mind and put a questioned look on his face.

We all sat down in the living room and first up to give me my gift was Alice. I opened the wrapping paper and saw a laced cover of a book. It was a scrapbook.

"It's from me and Rose." Alice said, "we made a sort of magazine type scrapbook of you when you were little and now we find no use for it, so we gave it to you."

"You should a waited till next year." Emmett teased.

"What ever Emmett, I like it." I said.

Jake sat down and spilled his juice on Emmett's shirt, "Oh sorry."

With help from Alice Jake put the dress in the perfect spot, she would see him coming down the steps thinking the shirt was just a little bit to big. And she was right.

"What the hell, Alice?" Emmett said.

"It was Jake." Alice replied.

We all laughed and I had less than a year till I was really immortal.

The end for now! I will write more soon…

Comment please!!!!

3


End file.
